


Comforting Cannibal

by Hannigrammatic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comforting Cannibal, Fluff, M/M, Will is a nervous pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for my lovely friend LittleWriterWitch ♥ Featuring adorable nervous Will and a cheeky cannibal. Kekeke~</p>
<p>Trying to stay atop the impending writer's block that I can feel on the horizon! THANK YOU FOR BEING INSPIRING. I wanted to write a Nigel/Will thing but this came out instead haha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Cannibal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleWriterWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWriterWitch/gifts).



Will looks up from the papers he is grading with a nervous smile. Hannibal is leaning against the doorframe with his arms across his chest and his eyes crinkling at the corners with a smile his mouth didn’t elaborate. It is no less affectionate, however, and Will’s own mouth shifts into a lopsided smirk.

“Figured I’d get this out of the way,” Will gestures to the papers spread over his lap and on the couch cushion next to him. 

He fidgets as he wonders how long Hannibal had been watching him, and adjusts his glasses further up his nose in a nervous twitch he hopes his boyfriend can’t see. They’ve been together for a few months now, but Will knows he’ll never be comfortable with anyone watching him for prolonged amounts of time; hell, he can barely maintain eye contact with Hannibal still, but in Will’s defense, he believes those dark eyes would shy anyone out of wanting to look too long into their depths. 

“Of course, my love,” Hannibal’s words are soft and affectionate and his accent is a thousand percent sexier with the gentle tone, Will notices.

“Ahh, you want to sit with me? Or…” Will trails off and raises an eyebrow at the man in the doorway, wondering how to politely tell Hannibal that he’s nervous with the attention.

He feels Hannibal’s gaze on him as if it is a physical weight, as if it’s the man’s long-fingered hand caressing every part of his body at once so very lightly. Embarrassingly, Will feels his cheeks begin to warm, and he curses himself inwardly as he shifts on the couch and studiously looks back down at his papers. A beat of silence reigns, and then Will hears Hannibal laugh gently.

“Something amusing you, Doctor?” Will asks without looking up, but he raises an eyebrow pointedly and scrunches his nose just a bit.

“Not quite amused so much as mollified,” was the swift reply. “You are so nervous right now I can smell it, Will.”

Will looks up completely now with a frown that is real. He tentatively meets Hannibal’s eyes, which are searching his curiously, and relaxes at the quirk of those full lips. In retrospect, Will can realize Hannibal is teasing him while also feeling concerned about the bundle of nerves sitting on his couch buried in papers. Sighing, he gathers up the essays his students had apparently half-assed their way through and tidied them together before returning them to his bag. 

“I’m sorry,” Will sighs again and gets to his feet. “Suddenly I just feel...different.”

“Different how? Have I done something?” Hannibal has finally moved away from the door, and he strides over to his nervous lover and reaches out to run his hands up and down tense arms.

“No, no, I’m just not feeling myself,” Will bites his lip and looks away.

There’s a few moments of silence. Will feels himself physically relax at his boyfriend’s proximity, arms breaking out in pleasant goosebumps as firm hands knead up and down the muscles. He moves a step closer and has to look up just a bit to meet those eyes again, but it’s worth it to see the affectionate light in them as Hannibal regards him.

“Perhaps we ought to retire for the night. I’m sure I could help you feel less ‘different’,” Hannibal says with a smirk.

“Why, Doctor, are you hitting on me?” Will can’t help the joke that spills out, mind having gone into the gutter the second the smirk took over those full pouting lips.

“I believe I am. Come, Will.”

Fini


End file.
